Legends Awaken
by RandomCrazyChicken
Summary: Haru, a boy from an island west of the sevii islands is the reincarnation of a once powerful being, and is destined to save the world and become a true pokemon master but he has to choose his own destiny, will he make it?
1. A New Hero

_Long ago there were only 3 pokemon, Arceus, Pimega, and Driuga. These three were the essence of beauty and love. They said as they laid down the earth that every 1000 years they would reincarnate a human to save the world and become a true pokemon master, this story begins far away from the Pokemon League or Pallet town or any other place you'd expect a true pokemon story to start. No, this story begins in a small unknown town on a island west of the sevii islands with a boy named Haru…_

Chapter 1 

A New Hero

The sun was just reaching the edge of the horizon when the idea popped into Haru's head, he didn't know where it came from or why he suddenly thought of it now but there it was. The idea was so large, so extreme that at first he passed it off as a mere dream, but inside of him something gnawed at him and he continued to ponder until finally the idea drove him to talking to his sister, Jessica who besides his younger brother Kaleb was his only blood relative alive.

"Hey, sis, got a sec?" He asked as he slid into the kitchen chair, taking note of her good mood.

She was humming as she turned around. "Hey what's up Haru?" She asked, also taking note of Haru's worried expression.

"I-I've had this idea lately." Haru began, flicking a glance up at his sister.

She sighed; already she could tell that this was going to be either pointless or not good. "What is it?" She asked.

"I-I…" He could feel himself stuttering, although he knew what he was going to say and exactly how he should say it but instead of his planned speech he said: "I want to travel to Kanto and compete in the pokemon league."

His sister was silent as she sat down slowly. This was one of the few times he could see any hint of sadness in her eyes and he was about to tell her he was just kidding but something, the same something that gave him the idea in the first place, told him not to. Haru sighed and leaned backward.

"I knew one day you'd leave." She said and for a moment she seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears but then he saw the same determination that he saw on the day of when she had decided to go to school.

Haru smiled and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt that held a photo of their mother, a beautiful woman with long brown hair cascading down her shoulders. He nodded and a single tear fell from his eye and landed on the small golden pendant. "I'll make our mother proud." He said aloud.

Jessica nodded with a smile that matched Haru's. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell, but to Haru's surprise they were tears of happiness.

"Haru." She said. "I know you must go, and this is not just for you, but the same goes for Kaleb when eventually he wants to become a pokemon trainer too."

Haru was silent as he listened to his sister sob lightly and then he left, heading to somewhere he knew he could always go when he was feeling confused.

The moon was in full bloom as he met the cliffside; the cliffside fell into a beach, many miles below, but most important was the grave that could be clearly seen even from a distance.

He sat down, wrapping his hands around his knees and smiling up at the moon and then the grave which read:

"Masami Ayaka 965-1009"

It was hard for Haru to believe that his mother had passed away just 5 years ago. Haru closed his eyes and for a moment he could almost see her again, spinning and playing with his brother and sister.

He opened his eyes and he was a little startled as he peeked over the edge of the giant cliff. Three men in black, talking quietly one to the side, holding some sort of device that he was pointing at the ground.

Haru strained to hear their voices but silently decided that he'd have to get closer. He stood up. "I don't see many people like that around here." He whispered. "Better go check it out." With this he slid down a ravine and into the woods, hoping he wouldn't get lost on the way to the beach.


	2. Matthew

CHAPTER 2

The men were almost in a whisper as Haru crept down and crouched behind a nearby bush. He could now barely make out their voices.

"The cavern's not here anymore." The one who was holding the device said.

"What do you mean it's not here?" One of the other two said. "Caverns just don't pick up and leave dumbass."

"I-I know but it's not here I don't know what happened." The other man said desperately, shaking his head.

"Well you better figure out worm." The larger of the two said. "Giovanni's coming in tonight, and if the cavern isn't here by then, you're done for."

'Giovanni?' Haru thought, sliding down a bit as the one with the device crept a little closer. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Hey!" The voice was that of the man with the device and Haru's heart skipped a beat. "There's someone over here in the bushes1"

Haru shot forward, but not fast enough to escape the hand that grasped the neck of his collar. He growled as he was pulled back and thrust in the center of a circle created by the three strange men.

"Who are you boy?" The big, burly one said.

"I-I'm just Haru, I live over there." He pointed.

"He's lying." The other man without the device said. "He's a spy, he's got to be. Giovanni said they'd be everywhere tonight."

"No, I'm not I don't even know what's going on." Haru insisted. "I was just wondering what you were doing so I came down here to get a better look."

"He knows what we were saying, either way he could be dangerous." The big one said. "Best to kill him here." The man produced a knife and held it to Haru's neck, who tried not to struggle because he was afraid of the knife.

Suddenly a long howl split the air and the man holding the knife, loosened his grip, falling to the ground behind Haru. He looked up to see an Espeon atop a hill, its yellowish eyes glinting in the pale moonlight as he prepared another ball of purple energy. This one slammed into the second, rendering him unconscious just as the first.

The Espeon leapt, landing beside Haru. It sniffed before licking his face and growling a bit at the man with the device.

The man was smart and dropped the device, sprinting into the bushes, without looking back.

Haru smiled, scratching behind Espeon's ears and silently thanking him for saving his life. Maybe that's why he decided to join the pokemon league, because of the love he felt for pokemon.

"Hey little guy… Where's your owner." Haru smiled at the thought of this Espeon being his first pokemon but then pushed the thought away. "A pokemon as strong as you must have a trainer of some sort."

"Hey Shine." The voice was deep and commanding and when Haru turned around he met the deep brown eyes of a tall, orange haired boy who did not return his smile. "Come back."

Espeon was sucked back inside a pokeball and the man turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Haru called and the man stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thank you for saving me."

The man chuckled and kept walking. "It's what I do; just try not to get killed." He slowed and stopped.

Haru dashed up to meet him and for a moment their eyes locked.

"Our eyes met." He said. "That signals a battle."

Haru sighed. "I would but I don't have any pokemon."

The man looked Haru over and then spoke. "Figures. You would have gotten yourself out of trouble if you had your own pokemon." He pulled a pokeball out and handed it to Haru.

"You're giving me your Espeon?" He asked startled.

"No, I would never give up Shine, he was my very first pokemon, but inside there is an Evee. It's your decision what it evolves into." The man still hadn't smiled but Haru thought he almost saw a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Haru asked, stumbling a bit over his words. He rubbed the shiny surface of the pokeball.

"I'm not completely sure myself, but I think it's because I saw myself in you when those Team Rocket fools were threatening you, and maybe it's because I see a dream in you, a dream I haven't seen in a long time." He smiled, finally. "But either way, I know that one day we'll battle and when we do, I know we'll be equal."

Haru was silent as the man started to walk away and he started to think about where to go from here. He looked over and the man was almost to the forest. "Hey!" He shouted and the man swung around, hands in his pockets. "I never got your name." Haru said. "Mine's Haru."

"Hello Haru," He said and turned back around and just before he entered the forest Haru could just make out his voice. "I'm Matthew, Champion of the Elite four."


	3. I Promise

**Sorry there was no chapter title last time I've decided not to do chapter titles. Also sorry for the misspelling of the pokemon Eevee. The reason for me not accenting the e is because I'm afraid it won't show up right. –RandomCrazyChicken**

**Chapter 3**

The moon was high in the air as Haru stumbled into his home; almost unbelieving that so much had happened to him so fast. He once again looked down as his pokeball and thought: 'Matthew of the elite four.' He collapsed and that was where he spent the night.

"Haru!" His sister's voice jolted Haru awake and he slipped and crashed to the ground and smiling once he noticed he still held Evee's pokeball. He looked up into the face of Jessica.

"Oh, hey sis." He said standing up. "Look, this man came along after I was attacked…" He began his tale.

"You were attacked!" She screeched. "By who or what!"

"By these people in black." Haru said, slowing down as he realized that he hadn't explained. "Matthew, this guy came along and saved me from them. Team Rocket, I think he called them. Well anyway look." He held the ball up so his sister could see it. "He gave me a pokemon!" Haru opened the ball and for the first time he saw eevee, its tail was upright and it stared at him through deep brown eyes.

"Aw, it's so cute." Jessica smiled and lifted in the air.

"Eve." He said, furrowing at her as she continued.

"What are you going to name her?" Jessica said, looking over at Haru.

A growl formed inside Eevee's throat and he sank its teeth into Jessica's arm and she yelped in pain.

"I don't think it's a she." Haru chuckled and lifted Eevee above his head and the Eevee smiled, indifferent on the whole matter. "It's a he. I'm going to name it Shade." He said with a smile.

"Shade?" Jessica asked. "Why it's a cute little Eevee."

"Not for long." Haru said. "I'm going to train it into a tall, lean black Umbreon and then its name will fit it perfectly." He looked back up at Shade who still stared down, the same blank look on its face.

Kaleb entered the room and then froze. "Hey!" He whined. "How did he get a pokemon?"

"Look." Haru bent down, setting the Eevee in front of Kaleb.

Kaleb returned Eevee's blank stare and eventually stood up, almost unable to tear his gaze away. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Haru said, putting it back inside its pokeball. "It's just a little tired. And sis,"

He held up a thin white sheet of paper. "I leave in two days."

"When did you have time to get that?" She asked, holding back tears and forcing out a bit of anger instead.

"I got this when I first got the idea I wanted to become a pokemon trainer." Haru slipped the paper back into his pocket. "It was like a sudden want to do it, I didn't think but look it has already paid off!"

Jessica stood hipshot, her blue pajama pants swaying in the light breeze as she stared at him. "I love you." She said throwing her arms around him and her strength left her as tears streamed down her face.

"I know." Haru hugged back, a tear or two fell from his eyes as well. "And it's not like you'll never see me again…" He drifted off and he pulled back. "When I'm a Pokemon Master, I'll come back."

She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "I wish you luck." She looked down and then she remembered something. "Oh yeah… I have something for you." She took his arm and led him to her bedroom.

He looked around, noticing that he had barely been in here since his mom had died. He turned back to Jessica who now held a small red object which Haru identified as a Pokedex.

"Where did you…" Haru began but his sister cut him off.

"This was Dad's when he was still here." Jessica was silent after this.

Haru took the Pokedex and he just stared. He didn't like talk of his dad who had left to pursue his own journey to become the top coordinator. He hadn't been heard from since, Haru slipped it into his pocket. "I'll come back."

She burst into another crying session and Haru held her and patted her on the back, feeling pity for her.

"I promise."


	4. TJ VS Haru

**Chapter 4**

The boat was crowded as hundreds of people met the hundred others who were already on board. Haru had said his goodbyes and now continued on, looking down, speaking to no one. He pushed through and finally found his cabin, he entered and dropped all of his stuff, he had heard that this ship was famous for its battles, and he wanted to see some in action.

He found his way to the main deck, and sure enough there it was a battle, a Furret was angrily facing a Dustox, who was fluttering back and forth.

"Dustox use Psybeam!" The man who commanded Dustox was a tall gentleman who smiled even though it looked as though Dustox was injured pretty badly. Dustox obeyed, launching a blast of mixed colors.

"Now Furret use Dig to dodge that attack, then use slam to stun him!" Furret's trainer was a boy about 5'4" with short black hair and wore a tan and brown suit that reminded him of the color of Furret.

Haru had seen the battle, but it wasn't entirely what he was focused on, he had noticed her when he had first arrived, a girl about his age with blonde hair, a little bit longer than shoulder length and deep brown eyes stood, laughing with another girl and for some reason he stopped, but in the background the battle still raged.

Furret had burrowed, dodging the Psybeam, and now he was somewhere underground, and Dustox looked around wildly, until finally Furret burst forth, slamming its body into Dustox and sending him to the ground, fainted.

"And TJ wins again!" The man waved his flag toward the boy, and Haru barely noticed, he was still staring at the girl who had now entirely captivated him.

"Who will be my next victim?" The boy asked cockily. He scanned the crowd and as luck would have it his gaze landed upon Haru and he smiled, you there with the brown hair!" He laughed. "Let's battle!"

It took a moment to realize that the reason the girl had looked over at him was because this boy had called his name. He looked around and then was pushed forward, onto the makeshift battlefield.

"What's your name, challenger?" The referee asked turning to Haru.

"Um…" Haru flicked his gaze over to the girl who was whispering to her friend who was nodding and they both were looking at him. This didn't help his confidence any as he pulled out a pokeball. "Haru."

"This will be a standard one on one battle." The referee instructed. "The battle begins as soon as each player calls out their pokemon."

"Go, Furrz" TJ tossed a pokeball and out popped another Furret. "Come on." He said tantalizing him.

Haru felt a little twinge of anger as he said the words and he tossed his ball, releasing Eevee from its prison.

"Furrz, use Double Team and then move around a bit." TJ ordered and in sync with his words the Furret conjugated 5 exact copies of itself and then began moving around so that they seemed to be one giant blob.

"Okay Eevee let's um…" Haru took a peek at a slip of paper that he had written Eevee's moves on. "Eevee use bite!"

Eevee stood, looking ready for a battle, then, much Haru's surprise he yawned, curling up and falling asleep.

This was met with a roar of laughter and Haru gritted his teeth as he saw both the girl and TJ were laughing. 'Maybe I should have trained a little bit with Eevee before I took on a real battle.' Haru thought.

"Looks like you can't even control your own pokemon!" TJ laughed and the Furrets stopped, realizing they were in no immediate danger. "Come on Furret let's end this quick, use Slam."

Furrz was charging for a moment then sprung forward, slamming into Eevee and waking it up, alarmed.

"Eve!" The Eevee barked upon awakening then he furrowed as his attacker and bared his fangs, sinking them into Furret's hind flank.

"All right!" Haru called. "Just needed to be pushed a little is all! Now use Sand Attack!" Eevee slid his foot forward, spraying up a splash of sand.

"We were just caught off guard, it won't happen again." TJ said. "Furrz, let's use a Dig attack to dodge that sand then use Slam when you come out!"

Furrz nodded and dug a hole swiftly into the earth that covered the ship's deck. The sand soared over it, missing completely. Then the Furret sprung up, surprising Eevee and sending him flying as Furrz rammed his body into him.

"Eevee try another Bite attack!" Haru yelled and Eevee sprung, whether out of obedience or anger Haru could only guess and landed on Furrz, but he was quick and slung Eevee off and without trainer's command did a counter-Bite on Eevee.

"Haru's pokemon is unable to battle." The referee announced. "The winner is once again TJ."

Chase could only walk away after he recalled his pokemon. He felt weak as he walked away, carefully taking one last look at the girl as he walked away. He stopped at the front of the ship, staring out onto the open waters. There was that voice in his head again, the same one that had told him that he should become a pokemon trainer except for this time it was one word: 'Kayla…'


	5. Connor

**Once again I was a dumbass and forgot the chapter name but I promise I will remember from now on!**

**Chapter 5**

**Misery Loves Company**

"Hey, Haru." A voice woke Haru as he lay on the boat deck, in the same place he had gone to get some peace. He rose to the face of a boy, about an inch shorter then him and spiny brown hair that looked like a mop had been sprayed with hairspray. "Hey, nice match out there." The boy looked around. "Is this where you prefer to sleep?" He asked jokingly.

"Who are you?" Haru asked rubbing his head and thinking about how tired he must have been to feel himself hit the floor.

"Oh, just an interested spectator. One of the few who was rooting for you to win that battle back there." He smiled and leaned against the rail. "But one of the most prominent things I noticed about you was who you were looking at."

Haru turned away, blushing. "Me?" He asked. "I wasn't looking at anyone."

I saw who you were looking at, Kayla." The boy looked up at the stars.

Haru swung his head back around. 'Kayla…' He thought. 'How could I have possibly have known that was her name?' He turned to the boy. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked.

"No." The boy said simply. "But the drool coming out of your mouth was." The boy burst into laughter at this and even Haru cracked a smile. "By the way, I'm Connor." The boy said calming down. "And just so you know, you don't have a chance in hell with Kayla."

Haru sighed deeply. "That's just what I needed to hear." He said, looking out over the sea, watching the moon rise over the ocean.

"And another thing, you didn't have a chance of winning that battle either." Connor smiled. "This is TJ's Fourth time being on this boat, he gets a sick thrill out of watching people lose."

This didn't make Haru feel much better and he heaved another, almost involuntary sigh.

"Oh, and this is the best part." Connor smiled. "TJ's girlfriend is Kayla."

Haru shoved his head in his hands and mumbled something Connor couldn't understand. Then he raised his head up, just enough so he could be heard. "So where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm going to Pallet Town; I'm going on a badge hunt of sorts." He smiled again and Haru thought about Connor smiled a lot as he continued. "I'm on a quest to be a Pokemon Master."

"Then that means you and I are rivals." Haru said, his chin resting on his arms. "I'm going to the same place,"

"Want to go together?" Connor asked.

"It would be nice to have some company, so yeah." Haru smiled a smile that quickly faded and then he stood up straight. "I better get some sleep, if I'm going to train with Eevee tomorrow."

"Hold up." Connor said, holding Haru back. "What do you say to a battle?"

Haru pulled his pokeball out. "Always."

"Go, Buds!" Connor called releasing a small round green pokemon by the name of Budew.

"Bud." It squeaked, a smile on its small yellow face.

"Okay Shade let's show them what we've got!" Haru released his Eevee which looked confused. "Shade use Tackle!"

The Eevee didn't move it just stared.

"If I may make a suggestion." Connor interrupted. "I realized that last battle you called Shade, Eevee."

"Oh, I guess I was so caught up in beating TJ in front of Kayla that I forgot." Haru sighed. "Well Eevee, Shade."

There was a spark of understanding between Shade and Haru when he said that and Shade tensed, ready for action.

"Okay, Shade let's do this, now use a Tackle attack." Haru commanded and Eevee rushed forward at the Budew.

"Budew jump up to dodge it, and then use a Stun Spore!" Connor countered and just as Shade neared Buds, he leapt taking no damage from the attack and releasing a shower of yellow spores that sunk into Shade's skin, making him freeze.

"Now use absorb while he's down!" Connor had obviously had more practice than Haru and Haru found himself, once again gritting his teeth.

Buds landed behind Shade and turned around, greenish bubbles popping off of Shade and filling Buds with energy. Shade recovered from paralysis and without consent from Haru used his famous bite, sinking his teeth into Buds' side.

"Man that was fast." Haru and Connor said together as Buds tried to shake Shade free.

"Keep holding on, bite harder." Haru called and he saw Shade's muscles tense as he put more pressure on.

"Budew ram into that wall over there using Tackle and see if you can knock that Eevee off!" Connor said.

Buds gritted his teeth almost as hard as Haru as he repeatedly slammed Shade against the wall. Shade held on, biting furiously as Buds rammed harder and harder.

"Stop." Connor commanded eventually and when Budew stopped she was huffing in exhaustion and so was Shade. "Good job." Connor pulled Buds back into its ball and whistled. "That was a pretty good battle, for your second battle ever."

"Hey how did you know that was my second battle?" Haru asked, recalling the battle-worn Shade and tucking away the pokeball.

"Come on, I know what someone's first battle looks like and assuming you haven't had any battles between now and your little spat with TJ that about sums up." Connor smiled turning around. "I hope you get your revenge, I actually do."

Haru was enjoying this moment, smiling as Connor walked away, filled with thoughts when a sound like an explosion cut through the air, sending smoke through the air and blinding Haru.

"Hello little boy." Spoke a voice.


	6. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 6**

**Unfinished Business**

"You've caused us a whole lot of trouble kid." Haru could recognize the voice.

"Team Rocket!" He cursed under his breath after these words. He swung around; the thick black smoke covered the ship, not allowing him sight. "Damn." He said and thought about calling out Shade. 'Shade's too tired from the last battle.' He thought and he felt a hand on his shoulder, he swung around, pummeling his fist into the owner of said hand.

"Ahhhhh!" It was Connor, and he crumpled to the ground. "Damn dude, you hit me right in the gut."

Haru looked around and noticed the smoke was fading. He then saw two figures in the smoke, the two guys who had taken him hostage on the beach. He clenched a fist and almost ran forward but as Connor regained his stance he held back.

"We took a blow at the beach. Giovanni was pissed." The bigger of the two said. "We're fourth class rank now, and since there isn't any way we could take on that Matthew kid, we'll settle for you."

Haru felt himself unable to control himself as he clenched his fists again. He took a short step forward.

"But why stop with you?" The short, skinny one asked. "This whole boat is filled pokemon, just ready for taking."

Haru started to take another step but he was stopped by Connor.

"Come on let's see what their going to do first." He said.

"But we have no way of defending ourselves, our pokemon are still too tired from their match." Haru replied.

"Go Houndour!" The small one called, releasing a small black dog with a red muzzle that was baring its teeth

"Come on out Electrike!" The Big one released his own pokemon which was a small green dog with yellow markings covering his sides. The pokemon lined up with his friend and they stood, growling at Haru and Connor.

"Aieeeee!" A scream echoed through the corridor, causing both trainers and pokemon to turn their heads toward the sound.

Haru's heart skipped a beat as the voice inside his head exploded with anger. "Damnit Kayla." He said as he saw Kayla standing on the edge of the deck, her light blue pajama pants swaying in the breeze.

"Oh, look we got our first victim right here." The big one chuckled and his Houndour joined in.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Haru felt himself yelling, unable to control himself." Haru slightly gasped at the mistake he had made.

"Oh, look, this little girl is important to the boy." The big one smiled at his companion who smiled back.

"No!" Haru yelled.

"Houndour." The man said. "Burn her to the ground."

No! Damnit, I've got to." Haru pulled a pokeball from his belt and clenched it tight. "Go Shade!" The pokeball hit the ground, releasing Shade.

"Eve?" The Eevee asked uncertainly.

"I know you're tired but this isn't for me." Haru said. "Please come on."

Shade nodded and the Houndour directed its attention to it. Electrike stepped up beside it, a grim smile on its face.

"Don't worry about it." Connor said, leveling with Haru. "If you can find the will to fight Houndour, I can handle Electrike."

"Go, Buds!" Connor said his Budew smiling happily as he popped out of the ball.

"Houndour, use ember on those annoying pests." The big man said.

Houndour leapt, pouring a shower of embers down.

"Shade use Sand Attack to put those embers out!" Haru ordered and his plan worked perfectly as the embers sizzled out when the sand hit them. "Now use bite attack!" Haru nodded as Shade jumped, landing atop Houndour and digging his teeth in with a screech of agony from Houndour.

"Electrike use Thundershock on that Budew." The skinny man commanded his pokemon, who obeyed, sending a blast of electrical energy toward Buds.

"Buds use Bide." Connor said just as the lightning hit him, and as the attack ended Buds turned red.

"Shade let go and use Take Down on Electrike!" Haru pointed at the small electric pokemon, who turned to take the attack.

"Electrike, try jumping out of the way, and using another Thundershock, this time on that Eevee there." Electrike nodded as the man finished his sentence and leapt, just as Shade was about to crash into him. Then he sent a Thundershock down, but due to his frantic hop he missed by a few inches and instead fell on top of Shade.

"Houndour avoid that Bide next turn and use Tackle on Eevee." Houndour's owner spoke with a small amount of nervousness now.

Houndour raced at Shade who had since been relieved of Electrike's weight. He rose just in time to be pummeled and sent flying across the field.

Kayla watched this with a gasp still frozen on her pretty face. She saw Shade rise and She saw Buds release his bide and send the two fainted pokemon back to their owners.

Shade lay unconscious, huffing lightly.

"Oh man." Haru said. "This is bad."

The Team Rocket goons had snuck away, where they went was anybody's guess but all Haru was concerned about was Shade who lay, hurt.

"Don't worry buddy." He said. "We'll get you some help."


	7. A Long Wait

**Chapter 7**

**A Long Wait**

The inside of the makeshift Pokemon Center was warm and cozy as Haru paced back and forth, Connor sitting next to him, reading a magazine.

He looked up to see if the light, signaling that Shade's visit was over, had gone out yet. It hadn't. He took a seat by Connor, looking around the room at the silent faces of the few other people that were there.

Kayla sat staring at the ground, thinking about whether she should say anything or not. And another boy, who's Rattata had been hit with shrapnel from the blast sat, sad faced. Haru, under any normal circumstances would have felt sorry for the boy but he had his own problems right now. Shade had been hurt pretty badly and as he paced back and forth he regretted battling him after his match against Connor.

Finally Kayla crossed the room and neared Haru. "I'm sorry about your Eevee." She said quietly. "And thank you for saving me."

This made Haru smile, he did save her. He, Haru Victory had saved someone's life. "They deserved it; I just hope Eevee is okay." He replied.

Kayla shifted her gaze to the ground and Haru smiled again as her long blonde hair brushed against his arm. 'I might have a chance with her after all.' He thought to himself. Just as he had began to enjoy this wait, the light clicked out and Nurse Joy stepped from the door, holding the injured Eevee.

Haru rushed over, Kayla by his side and Connor looked up, expectantly. He looked worriedly at Nurse Joy. "Is Shade going to be okay?" He asked.

"He'll need to rest here for tonight and we'll see how he is doing in the morning. He was exhausted and bruised; he had a mild concussion and a deep gash on his leg. Who the hell did you battle?" She asked.

Connor looked up at Haru who hesitated before answering. "Two Team Rocket guys, their pokemon were pretty strong and I couldn't call Eevee back or…" He looked at Kayla.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I guess you had no choice, but every trainer should have a back up pokemon." She petted Eevee's head and shot Haru a worried look, the same look he had given her. "You should get some rest, come back in the morning and he should be okay."

Haru nodded and turned around and took a seat on the bench and Kayla followed suit, and she leaned over, resting her head on Haru's shoulder. Haru turned bright red, holding his breath for a moment and then he released as Kayla closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said and Haru said nothing but: "Come on, we better head back to our rooms." He stood up and Connor did too and then so did Kayla.

The room was left empty except for the boy who watched them inquisitively as they left.

As they left the Pokemon Center the cool evening breeze hit them and Connor split off, leaving Haru and Kayla by themselves.

Haru took nervous glances at Kayla who smiled at him when she caught his eye. He eventually built up the courage to say what he had been wondering all night. "Hey, you saw my battle didn't you?"

She looked over and then dropped her gaze. "Yeah, With TJ." She said. "You did good for a beginner."

Haru nodded even though he thought the exact opposite. "Isn't he…" Haru began, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"My boyfriend she said. "He's not a very good one." This answer shocked Haru. "I liked him when he first asked me out but now he's just mean, he challenges people who have no hope of beating his Furret and then laughs at them when they lose."

Haru remembered how TJ had laughed when he had lost. She was right he was mean. They finally arrived at Haru's room, the door was closed and locked just as he had left it and he turned to Kayla to say goodnight, but instead he received what he never thought in a million years would have been possible, a kiss on the cheek and then Kayla left, leaving Haru staring out onto an empty ocean, sighing with happiness and confusion.


	8. Slow and Steady

**Chapter 8**

**Slow and Steady**

The sun was bright and high in the sky as Haru awoke and he heard the comforting voice of the captain over the intercom. "We will be docking in Pallet Town shortly, all passengers who will be leaving the ship must be ready and at the loading station at 1:00." The voice said.

Haru looked instinctively over at the clock. It was 12:00. He gazed around the room and realized he had never unpacked; he wore the same baggy jeans and the same bright orange t-shirt. He sighed, his thoughts drifting away to the previous night and he slid from his bed, subconsciously running his morning routine.

He had already finished and packed when he flicked his gaze over to the clock again. It was only a quarter till.

The boat was more crowded than the day that he had arrived as new people boarded and the people that were already on left. Somehow he managed to find Connor through the mess and he slowed to Connor's pace. He seemed deep in thought.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." He mumbled back.

There was silence for a moment as they walked before Haru continued. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" He said with an undertone that proved himself to be lying.

Haru stared at the wooden floor and thought about how dull it would be if he hadn't of met Connor and for a moment he silently thanked TJ for beating him. He turned back to Connor who still said nothing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I know something's bugging you."

Connor looked up and then looked back down. "Do you think I'm weak?" He asked. "Why was it Shade? Why wasn't it Budew?"

"They came here looking for me I-" He began.

"I know but they could've gone after me, just to get me out of the way but they barely even bothered." Connor said. "Is it because I'm not strong enough to worry about?" He looked at Haru.

"We had a pretty good battle." He said. "I think that you could've been beat the shit out of quite nicely if you ask me." He said, a grin covering his face. "Come on, the unloading is about to start."

The ship's exit zone was covered in people, some having battles, some playing with their pokemon, and some just sitting, and waiting to begin their own journey.

"Hey." The voice was unfamiliar yet Haru felt it was directed at him. He swung around to face a short red-haired boy who was holding a pokeball, staring at him from under his mop of hair. "I heard you're the one who came close to beating TJ." He said. "I want to battle."

"Now?" Haru asked, thinking to himself about how he hadn't really come close to beating him at all.

"Yeah, now is a good time as any." He said. "I'm entering the pokemon league and you'll be good for target practice."

Haru reached for his pokeball, gritting his teeth again. "Fine, we'll battle."

The boy smiled. "Okay then." He tossed his ball up into the air. "Go Shuckle!" In answer to his voice came a small turtle-looking pokemon with tentacles instead of feet. His shell was red and white and it furrowed, ready for battle.

"Hey Haru." Connor said. "Are you sure Shade is good to battle?" He asked. "You just picked him up from the Pokemon Center this morning."

"Let's ask him." Haru said, pulling Shade's pokeball from his pocket. "Come on out!" He called, and the small brown pokemon appeared on the field, its mouth open as it let out a yawn.

"Eve." It sighed, stretching.

"Are you good to battle, buddy?" Haru asked.

The Eevee looked back at Haru and nodded. Then he turned to face the Shuckle, rolling its eyes and yawning.

The Shuckle took offense to this and furrowed deeper, ready for a fight.

"See." Haru said. "Shade's fine."

Connor shrugged and slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Whatever you say dude."

Haru turned back to the battle and thought for a moment. "You go first." He said, egging the red-haired boy on.

"Fine." He said with a small hint of a smile. "Shuckle, use Gyro Ball!"

"Shade, dodge and use Bite!" Haru countered and Shade jumped above the spinning Shuckle and landed behind him, lunging out with his teeth bared.

"Clank!" Shade tried to sink its teeth into Shuckle's shell but it was too hard and it recoiled in pain.

"Shuckle use Rapid Spin!" The red-haired kid said.

'Why did I agree to this?' Haru asked himself as the Shuckle spun around, sending Shade flying off. 'I don't want another loss under my belt, especially with all these people watching.'

"You can do it Haru!" Haru looked up and saw Kayla standing beside Connor, cheering him on.

"Okay." He mumbled. "Shade, use Quick Attack, into the air!"

Shade nodded and shot forward with blinding speed, he leapt into the air, causing Shuckle to bend backwards. The weight was too much and Shuckle flipped over.

"Now Shade use Bite on Shuckle's neck!" Haru called and Shade stepped up, sinking his teeth into the pokemon's soft neck. Shuckle cried out in pain as his trainer looked on, helpless as Shade stood up, ready to finish it off. "Finish it, now! Use Body Slam!" Haru commanded.

Shuckle wriggled, trying to get up but Shade was already into the air and then he came down, slamming into Shuckle's stomach, fainting it.

Haru smiled, unbelieving of his victory over this boy. He looked around and saw TJ with a smug look on his face, staring at the fallen Shuckle, and he saw Connor, nodding approvingly, and then he saw Kayla who was running toward him.

"Good job." She said as Connor appeared from behind her.

"Come on." He said. "We got five minutes."

Haru nodded and began following him, Kayla by his side. "Hey." He said. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I broke up with him." She said simply and Haru couldn't help but think that his luck might be turning around.


	9. In the Town of Pallet

**Chapter 9**

**In the Town of Pallet**

Haru walked with a new pep in his step as he left the boat, Kayla and Connor trailing behind him. He looked out at the bustling town of Pallet and smiled.

"Hey." It was Connor. "We need to go see professor Oak before we can enter the pokemon league."

"Oh yeah." Haru said, remembering that he needed to get his pokedex to be able to be a true pokemon trainer. He turned around, hands behind his head. "Hey Kayla, are you out to become a pokemon trainer too?"

"No, I want to be a coordinator." She said. "I want to enter the Grand Festival and win this year."

Haru nodded and turned back around, enjoying the sea spray as he walked. Trainers ran along the path, playing with their pokemon, checking out shops and having small battles and Haru remembered he had to go heal Shade up. "Hey guys, can we stop by the Pokemon Center on the way to Professor Oak's lab?"

"Sure." Connor said with a yawn.

Kayla was distant as she stared out across the ocean.

"Hey look up there, in front of the Pokemon Center, there's a large group." Haru said running over to the gathering.

He blinked as he entered the circle and all he saw was a piece of paper. "Huh?" He asked. "It's just a piece of paper."

"Don't you know anything?" It was TJ's voice. "That's a flyer for the Viridian City Pokemon Tournament, duh."

Haru grabbed the flyer and looked at it closely. "Pokemon Tournament huh?" He said. "Sounds interesting."

"Don't even bother." TJ said, turning away. "I'm entering, which means you have no chance."

Haru held up a fist and shoved closer TJ, obviously angry. "Oh yeah!?" He yelled. "Says who?"

"Says me!" TJ pushed back, and then he noticed Kayla behind him. "Oh, so you're hanging out with this loser now? You've lowered your standards I see."

Haru couldn't take it he lost his temper and before he knew what he was doing he released his fist, slamming it into the bottom part of TJ's jaw with a satisfying crack. He got closer as TJ doubled over. "Don't you ever say that again." He said. "Or they'll be more where that came from." Behind him, Shade growled.

TJ crouched holding his jaw. Haru turned and brushed past Connor and Kayla. "Come on." He said and he left him, staring at him angrily as he did. Shade seemed content as he jogged along with Haru.

Connor finally caught up with him and he lowered his voice. "Hey, what was that? I didn't think you were the type of person to do something like that."

"Yeah, well he pissed me off." Haru said under his breath where Connor could barely hear. "Now the sooner we leave that behind the sooner we can get on with getting to professor Oak's lab."

Kayla just stared, feeling she shouldn't speak. Connor occasionally tossed a coin up in the air and caught it out of boredom.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence they saw professor Oak's lab on the horizon, its windmill turning lightly in the breeze. It seemed much more tranquil and quiet, a snapshot of the old days of Pallet Town. Before it looked more like a city and less like a town.

He sighed as he reached forward and gripped the iron knocker which was in the shape of an Arbok, its tail wrapped around the handle.

He rapped hard against the heavy door and waited. The door swung open and a small man stepped out, eyeing him carefully. "Oh, it's another one of you trainers. You've come to receive your pokedex, have you not?"

"Yes." He said looking around at all the strange machines that made strange beeping sounds and held intresting items.

"What about yer friends?" He asked looking over at Connor and Kayla. "Do they need one too?"

"I do." Connor said, stepping forward and taking a pokedex.

"I don't." Kayla said. "I'm going to be a coordinator."

Professor Oak stared at her before grunting. "Nothing compares to the thrill of training." He said. "But to each his own I guess."

Haru reached for the pokedex as Professor Oak handed it to him but it was jerked away before he could take it. "Now with this pokedex comes a responsibility." He said. "You, among the thousands of other trainers out there, must complete this, and log every pokemon in it." He handed him the pokedex. "Only one boy has been able to do so, so far."

"Who was that?" Haru asked.

"A Mr. Ash Ketchum." Oak said. "Took him all of twenty years." He grunted. "But he did it, finally." The old man turned around. "No one has heard of him since the day, and there are many other pokemon waiting to be discovered. You could be a legend of your own."

Haru accepted the pokedex and the man retreated, walking toward the back room. "Make sure to close the door on the way out." He said and when he was farther away he lowered his voice. "He could be, he's got the feeling about him."


	10. Crossing Paths

**Chapter 10**

**Crossing Paths**

The grass was lush and green as Haru, Connor, and Kayla waded through it, the sun casting rays upon the ground, causing the shadows to make odd shapes. They finally came to a clearing and Haru sat down.

"This is boring!" He whined. "There's no pokemon, or people around."

Connor looked around. "It is strange that there's no pokemon running around." He said to himself. "I wonder why?"

Kayla sighed and seated herself beside him and she looked over into the grass. A flash of purple startled her. "There's something over there!" She cried.

Haru stood up, pokeball at the ready. "I bet it's a pokemon, I'm going to catch it!" He threw the ball into the grass. "Ah-hah!"

He waited a moment and before long, his pokeball came back at him and they were met with a pair of big round eyes. "Drif!" The pokemon called angrily.

"A Drifloon?" Haru asked.

"Why is that here?" Connor asked. "That's an indigenous Sinnoh pokemon." He said. "Why would it be all the way out here?"

"Drif!" The Drifloon called again, floating out of the grass. It stared them down, its small arms flapping around in the breeze.

"Should I try to catch it again?" Haru asked, already pulling out another pokeball. "I think I can…"

"Drif!" It shouted and a sudden blast of purplish wind shook the air and sent them all back to the ground.

"What was that?" Haru asked, stunned.

"It looked like a low grade Ominous Wind." Connor said.

The Drifloon was pacing side to side as if thinking. Then it blew up, enlarging itself.

"What's it doing?" Haru asked turning to Connor.

"I don't know." He said.

"It looks like it's trying to scare us off." Kayla observed. "Maybe it's guarding something."

Haru stood, brushing the dust from his pants and stepped forward. "We're not here to hurt you." He said carefully. "We're just passing through."

"Drif!" Drifloon exploded with anger, and another gust of purple wind sent Haru to the ground and left Drifloon breathing hard.

"I don't think it believes us." Kayla said.

"Maybe if we got one of our pokemon to talk to it." Haru said, already pulling out Shade's pokeball. "Come out, Shade."

Shade appeared before him with a signature yawn.

"Shade, we need you to talk to Drifloon and explain that we're not here to hurt it." Haru instructed.

Shade shrugged and stepped forward. "Eve." It said.

"Drif!" It cried. "Drifloon!"

"Eve!" Eevee shouted back and Drifloon frowned. "Eevee, Eve!"

Then they were silent and Eevee assumed his battle pose.

"Uh… Haru, you might want to call back Shade." Connor said.

"No way." Haru said with a smile. "I'm going to capture this guy, one way or another." He swung his hand around. "Shade, use Bite!"

Shade nodded and contentedly leapt, sinking its teeth into the surprised Drifloon who proceeded to sling Shade to the ground and slam its hand into the back of Shade's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh…" Haru said, staring in surprise.

"Well that didn't work." Connor said as Haru called Shade back.

"How are we going to get past now?" Haru asked, turning around. "Unless you want to give it a try, Connor."

"Are you kidding?" Connor replied. "That Drifloon took out Shade in one shot."

Haru furrowed and grabbed a rock. He swung around, releasing it from his grip and watched it soar through the air and club Drifloon in the back of the head.

"Oh crap." Connor said as Drifloon glanced back.

Then the Drifloon shot around, its hands whipping in the breeze.

Haru cringed as he realized his mistake then Drifloon stopped and turned back around. Haru looked up. "Huh?" He said. "Why isn't it attacking?"

"I don't think it wants any trouble." Connor said.

"Maybe it's protecting a nest." Kayla suggested.

Then a slight swish was heard and a small Meownth tumbled out of the grass, a large egg in its grip. "Oh boy." It said. Then it leapt up.

"I'm not an expert but that may be the reason why it's angry." Haru said.

The Drifloon flipped around.

"Aw, good job, twerps." It said, dropping the egg and watching it roll away. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No." Haru replied. "Should I?"

"I'm Meownth, former member of Team Rocket, squad number 234." He said proudly. "Other members: Jessie, James." He stopped and seemed to drift off. "I miss those guys.

Haru just stared.

"What?" It asked, crossing its arms. "You never seen a talking Meownth before?"


	11. Secret Mission

**Chapter 11**

**Secret Mission**

Haru continued to stare at the curious pokemon. He couldn't understand why the pokemon was talking.

"Believe me pal." He said. "You don't want me to fill you in on the whole story." He looked at Haru, sizing him up. "You lost my dinner." He said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I…" He began.

"Nah." He said with a chuckle. "I'm just kidding you. It happens all the time." He began to walk away.

Connor eyed him suspiciously and Haru was about to speak as the ground exploded with a tremor, sending them all to the ground, even the Drifloon who wasn't on the ground yelled.

"What was that?" Kayla asked, rubbing her head.

"I don't know…" Haru replied. "It wasn't natural, I'll tell you that much."

The Meownth had stood up and was looking around wildly. "Damn." He hissed.

"What?" Haru asked, turning to the Meownth.

"You better believe that wasn't natural." He said. "We have some unwelcome visitors." Meownth stuck his claws out.

"Oh?" Kayla asked.

"Look." Meownth pointed with one claw at a large black machine in the distance.

Haru gasped as he saw the giant robotic contraption. "What the hell is that monster? It looks like a bulldozer."

"Team Nitro." Meownth said. "What's left of Team Rocket, a lowly band of thieves and murderers who have no thought process."

"What are they doing?" Connor asked, starting to get interested.

"That I don't know, but I can assure you that it's not something good." He looked in the distance. "It could range from killing to stealing, to destroying." He appeared worried. "I have to go investigate."

"I'll come with you." Haru smiled. "I've had a run in with a couple of these Team Rocket jerks."

"They're Team Nitro now." Meownth corrected.

"Me too." Kayla said standing up and putting her arm in Chase's, causing him to blush.

"I guess I'm coming…" Connor said, pushing himself up. "What could it hurt, huh?" He smiled.

Meownth nodded. "Let's go then."

Haru pushed himself through the tall weeds, following Meownth closely. He kept down as they rounded a rock, trying to make no sound.

Kayla flinched as a rock got caught in her shoe. "Ow…" She whispered.

Connor led the group, with exception of Meownth and did not appear happy as he stared into the bottom of Meownth.

"Sorry." Meownth said, unapologetically.

They were carefully watching through the weeds as they circled what appeared to be a giant hole in the ground.

"Well, are we going in or not?" Haru asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure there's no one watching." Meownth replied. "An ambush would be wise against such a foe."

Haru grunted as he pushed a clump of tall grass out of his face.

Meownth rose to a crouch and then whispered. "On 3 we're breaking a run for it." He said and watched as the three trainers rose, nodding in agreement. 'These trainers are brave, much like someone else I used to know…' He thought, smiling to himself. "One… Two…" He breathed in. "Three!"

They all burst forward, full speed toward the giant hole but didn't expect what happened next.

"KABOOM!" The ground below them seemed to fall apart and they collapsed into a hole as the explosion rocked the surrounding earth.

Darkness engulfed them as they tumbled downward into the unknown.

The Team Rocket grunts below were shocked to see three teenagers and a Meownth fall into the pile of rubble along with all the helpless Diglett.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, yanking Haru up off the ground. "What are you kids doing here?" He asked, pressing his face near Haru's.

"Get off me!" Kayla screamed as two more grabbed her.

"Kayla!" Chase yelled as he noticed.

"Hey! Runt, I was talking to you!" The man yelled in Haru's ear and Haru grunted as he punched the man in the face, more out of instinct. "What the hell1" The man screamed as Haru drew a pokeball.

"Let our pokemon do the talking." Haru said.

"I…" He began before another grunt cut him off.

"He doesn't have any pokemon." He said. "He's the gruntiest of the grunts. Let's me and you battle."

"Fine." Haru shrugged. "Let's go."

"Go Koffing!" The man ordered, releasing the purple ball out of its pokeball.

Haru thought for a moment as he pulled out his Shade's pokeball. "Shade, Use Tackle!" And in answer to his voice the small pokemon popped out and started headfirst at Koffing.

"Koffing use Smokescreen and then move out of the way!" The Team Rocket grunt commanded and black smoke began covering the field.

"You guys go and see if you can find anything or anyone else. This might be a little more difficult then I thought." Haru said as the smoke shrouded Shade. "Shade, use Sand Attack to clear the smoke out of the way!"

"Eve!" Eevee shouted through the smoke and then turned, shooting a spray of sand that cleared a small area.

"Koffing, use Tackle through the smoke!" The now hidden Team Rocket Grunt called to his pokemon.

Eevee stood, looking into the smoke unsurely before Koffing shot from one side, slamming into Shade and slinging him back into the smoke.

"Shade, use Double Team and then run around in different areas!" Haru yelled and he could hear a small agreement from Shade and then an Eevee burst from the smoke to face Koffing, then another and another. "Use Tackle!"

"Eve!" The all said at once before they all rushed forward, slamming into Koffing and sending him skidding across the ground, fainted.

"Damn." The Grunt said. "You're good."

Haru would have loved to stay and gloat but he realized his friends needed help so he turned, Shade by his side and dashed for a cavern in the side of the cave.

"Hold it!" The voice shook the cave.

Haru stopped dead. The voice sounded so familiar.


End file.
